The Lonely Whale
by LYDream
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire de cette célèbre baleine que l'on surnomme Baleine 52 hertz ? Cette pauvre baleine est condamnée à voyager en solitaire pendant des années. Son chant est différents, il est beaucoup plus fort que ses congénères. Elle ne suit pas les voies migratoires et ne fait qu'errer seule. Mais elle à beau chanter toujours plus fort, personne ne l'entendra...
1. The Lonely Whale

Vous connaissez l'histoire de cette célèbre baleine que l'on surnomme « Baleine 52 hertz » ou encore « La baleine la plus seule au monde » ? Cette pauvre baleine est condamnée à voyager en solitaire pendant des années. Pourquoi ? Car son chant est différents, il est beaucoup plus fort que ses congénères. Elle ne suit pas les voies migratoires et ne fait qu'errer seule, cherchant une compagnie. Mais elle à beau chanter toujours plus fort, personne ne l'entendra ...

Étrangement, je me sentais comme cette baleine incomprise. J'avais l'espoir que mes cris seraient un jour entendus, j'attendais encore et encore. Je tentais de faire porter ma voix aussi loin que je le pouvais. Mais il faisait si noir, sur la route qui conduisait a mon véritable moi, tout était si sombre. Alors j'avançais seule, sans personne pour me comprendre, malgré tout mes appels. Comme cet animal, je me perdais dans ce vaste océan qu'est la vie. Mais au moins, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre car quand je pleurais au milieu de ma géante bulle d'eau, personne ne pouvait le voir.


	2. Prologue

J'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire dans un petit carnet ce qui me passait par la tête. Depuis ce jour, j'avais osé décorer sa jolie couverture en y écrivant « I'm a lonely whale ». C'est ainsi que je l'avais nommé. Il paraissait si beau à mes yeux, évidemment, il était mes seules paroles, moi qui me sentais seule. J'avais tellement peur du monde qui m'entourait. Alors, c'est à lui que je parlais, que je me confiais.

« Je suis une baleine solitaire », pourquoi une baleine ? A cause d'une fameuse découverte scientifique à laquelle je m'étais intéressé de près. Une pauvre baleine nageant seule dans les vastes océans. Personne ne la comprenait car son chant était différent. Pourtant, il était bien plus fort et fréquent que les autres mais elle était condamnée à être incomprise à jamais.

Devant cet article, je me sentais soudainement si proche de ce cétacé. Cette triste histoire m'avait motivé à acheter ce carnet. Quand les mots avaient commencé à se déposer sur la toute première feuille, j'avais immédiatement était envahi par ce torrent de liberté. Oui, je me sentais libre de pouvoir enfin relâcher tout ce que j'avais à dire. Des choses que je retenais enfermé depuis des années.

Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Dans mon lycée, je ne voulais approcher personne. J'avais même apparemment un surnom, « La boite ». Sans doute car je n'affichais aucune émotion, car j'étais seule, car je tremblais rien qu'a voir quelqu'un face à moi.

Je n'étais pas timide… J'étais traumatisé. Je ne voulais plus revivre certains passages de ma vie. Quelques années étaient passées déjà, mais cela restait ancré dans mon esprit. Personne ne pouvait m'approcher, j'étais une pierre à leurs yeux.

Mais j'étais si ridicule… Je me sentais si seule et perdue. Je ne savais où me mettre. Il y avait tout ce monde autour de moi, tout cet entourage. J'avais la terrible impression d'être jugée au moindre geste. Vous connaissez peut être cette sensation, voir le monde bougée autour de vous mais ne rien pouvoir faire, être comme invisible.

Tout les soirs, après ma journée d'école, je m'asseyais sur le banc d'un parc à deux pas de chez moi. C'est ici que je sortais mon carnet, mon stylo. Là, j'écrivais, je me livrais, je me découvrais, je me libérais.

On ne me dérangeait aucunement. Il y avait juste le vent qui faisait danser mes cheveux et les petites larmes qui venaient mouiller les pages de mon précieux carnet. Elles étaient parfois semblables à une vraie pluie salée. Elles étaient comme l'eau qu'évacue une baleine à la surface de l'eau. J'évacuais mes peines parce que j'avais beau envoyer des signes aux autres, ils ne les voyaient pas. Ils couraient tous devant et moi, je rampais encore derrière. Je rampais sur cette route, sous une tempête, dans le froid de l'hiver, à les regarder courir au loin.

Mais commençons par la première page, ma petite introduction.

« Je suis comme « La baleine la plus seule au monde ». Tu l'as connais ? Surement que non… Je nage au milieu de ce vaste océan, seule, sans savoir où aller. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, que quelqu'un vienne parcourir la route vers ce que nous sommes avec moi. J'aimerais avoir des rêves… J'aimerais ne plus pleurer, mais de toute manière, tant que l'eau m'enveloppe, tu ne verras jamais mes larmes. Jamais personne ne les verra, tout comme personne n'entendra mes cris. J'aimerais avoir un guide. J'aimerais me fixer des objectifs. J'aimerais avoir un but, juste avoir un véritable rêve. »

Je n'avais pas de rêve…


	3. Chapitre 1

Je me souviens de ce jour. Je rejoignais le lycée. Je m'étais, comme d'habitude, levé de bon matin, sans prêter vraiment attention a mon physique. Je transpirais rien qu'en m'infiltrant dans les couloirs. La tête baissée, tenant fermement les hanses de mon sac, je ne cherchais plus à me rendre sociable.

Une fille me perturbait sans arrêt. Voyant mon problème, elle ne faisait que m'embêter encore plus. Elle me croyait faible, elle voulait s'acharner sur moi quand elle en avait l'occasion. La seule chose que je pouvais deviner, c'est qu'elle était au fond, tout aussi faible que moi. Sans doute, voulait-elle cacher cette faiblesse. Peut être était-ce son moyen d'intégration. C'est ce genre de personnes que je voulais le moins affronter. Elles m'avaient fait souffrir par le passé. C'est pour cela que petit à petit, je perdais espoir.

Pendant les cours, je n'avais pas de voisin, j'étais quelques rangées derrière. Pendant les pauses, je m'asseyais sur le banc à l'extérieur. Ce jour là, il m'avait tapé dans l'œil. Un élève d'une autre classe. Je l'avais remarqué quand il traversait la cour, de loin, sur mon banc abîmé. Il s'habillait de manière très particulière, je ne savais le définir. Il ne ressemblait aucunement à un autre étudiant. Même sa chevelure sortait du lot. Mais ce n'est pas seulement par son physique étrange qu'il m'avait attiré. Il avait l'air poète, calme, compréhensif, un peu a l'écart, pleins de bonnes idées. Il émanait une certaine confiance.

Cela ne changeait pas mon avis sur le monde extérieur. Je me refermais dans ma petite boite, me faisant toute petite, toute regroupée sur moi-même.

J'aimais observer l'attitude des gens. Les analyser pour mieux les comprendre, peut-être m'entendraient-ils de cette façon. Mais la pauvre baleine, elle, ne c'est jamais fais comprendre.

Mes journées se ressemblaient. J'écoutais les cours, je prenais des notes, je m'asseyais au même endroit pendant les pauses. J'entendais les même voix chaques jours et elles m'énervaient. Elles me faisaient prendre conscience de ma solitude et me faisait culpabiliser. Je ne changeais pas, peut être qu'a l'époque je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de changer, ou bien, j'avais peur.

Puis arrivais le soir, l'horloge tapant 18 heures, je me dirigeais vers le parc. Mon corps tremblant à cause du froid, une grosse écharpe cachant la moitié de mon visage. Même dans ma posture, je paraissais renfermée, tellement, que j'en attirais certains regards.

Que des regards d'inconnus, ayant pitié d'une fille telle que moi, se baladant dans les rues si tard, son carnet au creux de ses bras. Je le tenais si fermement, je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Il représentait la petite baleine que j'étais, au fond, il était mon chant. Il était la moindre force que je possédais, celle qui permettait à ma voix de s'étendre.

Il était temps d'écrire une deuxième page.

« Tu sais, souvent, quand je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai une soudaine envie de passer ma main a travers, comme si elle n'existait pas. J'aimerais juste avoir un cadre ouvert, où je pourrais sentir l'air frais du vent. Dans cette salle de classe, je regarde par cette vitre. Je me sens étouffé un peu plus chaques minutes. Si seulement je pouvais m'échapper ne serait-ce quelques instants de cet enfer. Mes mots sont peut être trop lourd, mais je suis poursuivie par le passé. Je voudrais le semer en suivant mon propre chemin, mais j'en suis incapable. Et de toute façon, je suis déjà en retard. Je ne vois pas le bout de cette route car je ne sais pas ce que je devrais voir. Sauve-moi. »


	4. Chapitre 2

Je m'étais forgé une carapace a partir de mes années de collège. Je n'avais jamais été « populaire », loin de là. Au contraire, je subissais. J'étais celle qu'on aimait embêter. Au départ, ça n'était pas si violent. Cela ne me plaisait point, mais j'arrivais simplement à supporter. Il s'agissait seulement de petites moqueries banales qui ne m'affectaient pas autant. Puis, tout a mal tourné. Peut être était-ce parce que je ne me débattais pas, je ne faisais qu'ignorer. Mais cela est vite parti trop loin.

Je me rappelle d'une fois. Comment pourrais-je oublier, cela restait gravé dans ma mémoire. Les élèves m'avaient prise a part, éloignée de la population. Ils m'avaient frappée dans les jambes, dans le ventre, le visage. Tous sur une seule personne n'était-ce pas de trop ? Apparemment non... J'étais revenu le soir, bien amochée.

Cette histoire s'était transformée en un chaos total. Je n'avais jamais osé en parler a qui que ce soit. J'avais la crainte de ne pas être prise au sérieux, d'aggraver la situation. Je l'a voyait s'empirer déjà, je ne voulais pas prendre un risque. Jamais plus je ne voulais revoir cette école.

Cette expérience était la cause de tous mes troubles. Pendant cette période compliquée, mes notes avaient gravement chutées, et elles ne remontaient toujours pas. Ils m'avaient détruit au point de m'enlever la parole. Ils me faisaient tellement peur. L'emprise qu'ils avaient sur moi m'effrayait. Un faux pas et tout basculait, alors je m'ignorais moi-même. Je ne parlais plus, je ne vivais plus, car chaques paroles et gestes pouvaient me coûter cher.

Donc je ne signifiais plus rien pour les autres, ni pour mon âme. Je n'étais plus ce que j'étais. Je devenais morose. Et eux, ils continuaient.

Je me retrouvais souvent chez la CPE ou le directeur pour une bêtise que je n'avais pas commise. Mes sanctions n'étaient pas si lourdes mais c'était probablement la chose qui m'insupportait le plus.

Mais maintenant, tout cela est terminé, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout me poursuivait encore ? Je tentais juste de passer à travers mes erreurs, essoufflée. En même temps, je n'étais peut être plus une cible, mais je souffrais toujours de ce qu'on appelle « la solitude ».

Cette solitude était aspirée par les mots et les larmes qui se déversaient sur mon carnet. Sa couleur marron, je savais qu'elle me marquerait. Et me voilà, des années plus tard, je le trouve encore dans mes affaires.

« « Solitude », pourquoi tend-tu tes grands bras chaleureux devant moi ? A cause de cela, j'ai tellement envie de m'y réfugier. Le pire, je pense, est qu'ils paraissent véritablement rassurant. Pourtant, au final, au creux de tes bras, je me sens si mal. « Solitude », laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi m'enfuir, s'il-te-plait. Juste ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je ne pourrais pas vivre le restant de mes jours avec toi. « Solitude », je ne t'aime pas. Je veux aimer le monde, mais tu m'en prive. Toi aussi, celui que l'on nomme « passé », écartes-toi. Laisse-moi vivre le moment présent, pour pouvoir profiter de la vie. Et toi, qui devrais percevoir mon chant, peut importe qui tu es, aide moi à me débarrasser d'eux. Arrache-moi de leurs étreintes empoisonnées. Pour la dernière fois, « solitude », lâche-moi. Tu me serre bien trop fort, laisse-moi respirer... ».


	5. Chapitre 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"J'avais cette affreuse sensation d'être différente. Je voyais l'image de ce géant océan autour de moi. J'étais la baleine incomprise et les autres communiquaient entre elles, plus loin devant moi, sans m'entendre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Alors qu'elles expiraient leur eau et remontaient à la surface pour survivre, j'expirais cette eau seulement pour déverser mes peines et douleurs, je remontais à la surface simplement pour ne pas me noyer dans mes tracas. Tentais-je peut être de les imiter ? Histoire de pouvoir leur ressembler… Etre normal, être entendu. La petite baleine que j'étais se sentait si faible, qu'elle ne tardait pas à sombrer./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ma mère m'avait toujours conseillé. Pour absolument tout elle savait quoi dire. Je n'avais jamais osé lui parler de mes problèmes et de mon mal-être. Je pense que je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, ou bien j'avais peur que tout se retourne encore contre moi, dire quelque chose de déplacé, avoir une nouvelle étiquette collée sur le front, une de plus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Et dire que tout cela me contrôlait, j'étais un vrai pantin qui était incapable de coupé ses ficelles, de les arracher./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"J'ai toujours été plus discrète avec mon père que ma mère. Elle était là quand il le fallait, même quand il ne le fallait pas, elle était de bonne aide au final. Mon père aussi m'était important, seulement, je n'avais pas le même lien avec lui. Peut être qu'en tant que fille, une mère était plus facile qu'un père pour certaines confessions. Je me demandais souvent s'il ne se sentait pas en retrait pour ce genre de chose, si cela le dérangeait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"J'ai toujours bu les paroles de ma mère. Avant les malheurs, je croyais tout ce qu'elle me disait et cela me redonnait de l'espoir. Puis, j'ai découvert au fil des années que tout n'était pas si simple. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir expliqué tant de chose, je croyais qu'elle mentait. Tout cela parce que j'étais bloqué. J'avais pris quelques distances avec elle, je ne supportais plus entendre quelconque encouragements de sa part, je les voyais comme des mensonges. Elle se doutait bien de quelque chose mais je refusais d'évoquer quoi que sois. C'est ainsi que je m'étais éloigné de ma propre famille./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Je n'avais pas revu ce garçon étrange du banc où j'étais assise, il était pourtant repérable, il se différenciait facilement des autres lycéens. Mais cela n'allait pas tarder, et d'une façon totalement inattendu./p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Sans aucunes peurs, aucunes hontes, je veux me laisser porter par les courants moi aussi. Si chanter plus fort ne me convient pas, alors peut être que recommencer devant un rocher pour faire écho dans toute la mer fonctionnerait. J'aimerais pouvoir faire porter ma voix le plus loin possible, c'est ce que ma mère me disait. « Fait porter ta voix aussi loin que tu le peux », avant j'y croyais dur comme fer maman… Je buvais toutes tes paroles. Mais à présent, je me rends compte que cela n'est pas aussi facile que de dire que la mer est bleue. J'ai tout essayée… » /p 


End file.
